The Perfect Picture
by Kristen325
Summary: What happens when Shiki and Rima meet years later by an unexpected turn of events? I know the dog thing and Aido was random but I wanted to put it in there.


A few years after Yuuki and Kaname left everyone went seperate way. Rima now had a job as a midnight news reporter. She would get up, review what she would say, feed her cat Nala, then she had to go to work. Rima liked her job but it wasn't exactly her favorite. Now she really liked photography. She had recently found out that she loved to take pictures of different scenaries. In her apartment there was lots of photographs in stacks lying around. As Rima scratched Nala behind the ear, she thought about how cool it'd be to be a photographer.

She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the apartment and locked the door. Who knew, maybe she would get the chance.

-------------

After a year or so of being with Yuuki and Kaname Aido left to go do other stuff. One of the first things he did was move in with Shiki in Shiki's house. Living together wasn't too bad except for Aido's obseesion over keeping the pieces of broken lightbulbs. Shiki was the editor of a magazine made just for vampires. He was at the table going over stories for the next issue of the magazine when Aido came in with a dog.

"Why do you have a dog?" Shiki asked dreading an answer.

"Isn't it cute! It's a stray we should keep it!"

Shiki didn't have anything against animals but he wasn't sure he exactly wanted one either. "You can keep it if you actually take care of it." Aido nodded, and got a bowl of water for the dog to drink. "Hmmm..... whats a good name for him?" Shiki shrugged already back to reading his papers. Aido stood thinking for a while until he blurted out, "Tashi!" Shiki rolled his eyes not really caring too much what Aido named the dog.

------------

Rima sat at her desk. She had just given the midnight news and was feeling confident that she had done a good job. She was reading over her script for tomorrow when her friend appeared in front of her desk. "What's up Maya?" Maya was a human but like some of the other people who Rima worked with she didn't care Rima was a vampire she just thought of her as a friend. "Look what I found!" Maya waved a piece of paper in front of Rima's face. Rima smiled, "I cant read it with you waving it around so much."

Maya stopped waving the paper around and handed it to Rima so she could read it. As Rima scanned over the paper she grew happy. "Where'd you find this?" she questioned Maya. Maya just laughed, "I have my ways." Rima rolled her eyes. "So anyway are you gonna do it?!"

Rima thought for a minute, "maybe." She looked at the paper again. It said it was looking for people to submit pictures for some new vampire magazine. Whoever sent in the best pictures would get a part time job as a phtographer for the magazine.

Maya looked at her, "come on you know you have to do it!" Rima smiled, "Okay i'll do it. But will you come over tomorrow morning to help me pick out some of my pictures?" Maya nodded. "Okay," Rima said, "I'm leaving now, bye." Maya waved bye to Rima as she left.

-------------

Shiki sat in the editor in chief's office looking at photographs. "Do you have any favorites yet Sai?" The editor in chief shook his head. "A lot of people sent stuff in but none of them are exactly what we're looking for." Shiki nodded, "I agree, but someone will send in the right thing soon, don't worry."

--------------

The next morning Maya and Rima looked at all the photographs Rima had, while Nala sat on the table watching them. "geez this'll take a long time to go through," Maya commented observing all the photographs. Rima nodded, "Yeah so lets get started."

After 2 hours and a cup of coffee later they had decided on the photographs to send in. You were only allowed to send in 3 photographs so they picked their 3 favorites. The first was taken at night time. There was a full moon and it reflected off the lake below it. Fireflies danced in the picture, and petals off the Cherry Blossom tree nearby danced in the wind.

The second picture was of a field with small yellow flowers bowing in the wind. Rima remember taking that picture, in the trees by the field she could hear a wolf howling while she was taking the picture, she smiled at the memory of it.

The last picture was of the sunet, the colors orange, purple, yellow, pink, and red, blended smoothly together looking beatiful. Rima had been with Maya when she had taken that picture, and they both liked it a lot.

Rima sealed the envelope with the 3 pictures in it. Maya smiled and reassured her, "I bet the magazine people will love them Rii." Rima smiled at Maya's nickname for her, the nickname always managed to make her feel better. "I hope they will." Rima smiled.

-----------------

The next morning Sai called Shiki into work early. Shiki arrived to the office yawning a lot. "Why'd I have to come so early?" He asked trying not to sound irritated. Sai smiled, "yeah I know your tired, but I wanted to show you these pictures, I think they could be what we're looking for." Shiki sat down, Sai was like an older brother to him, the two had gotten to be close and he knew Sai wouldn't call him in early for no good reason.

"Let me see." Shiki took the 3 pictures in his hand, almost instantly he captivated by the beauty of them. They looked great, he knew they'd be perfect for the magazine. "Who sent them?" he asked curious.

"Someone named Rima." Shiki's heart beat faster as he heard the familar name Rima. "Was there a last name?" Sai shook his head, "No, she didn't include it, only her name and phone number. Do you think that she should get the job?"

"Yeah, these pictures are amazing." Sai nodded, "I'll call her later, you can go back home and get some sleep now. Heres more papers to go over when you get a chance." Sai smiled handing Shiki some papers. Shiki smiled back. "Thanks."

-----------

Rima put down the phone that evening bursting with joy. Her pictures were the ones that had gotten accepted. After she meet the boss named Sai, she'd have a part time job there. Rima hurried and dialed Maya's number and told her the good news.

The next morning Rima was so excited she was praticily skipping around her apartment. Finally it was time to leave. When she got to the building her heart started to pound, she had a feeling something was going to happen today.

-----------

Shiki gasped when Rima came in the room. He had known all along that the pictures were hers but he wasn't prepared to see her. She looked even more beatiful than when he last saw her. That made him wonder if she was still a model or if she had quit like him.

Rima's eyes grew wide when she saw Shiki and her heart started pounding fast. "S-Shiki..." she stammered begining to blush. Sai looked surpried. "You know each other?" They both nodded quickly.

--------------

When the meeting was over Shiki stopped Rima outside the building. They started to talk, remembering all the fun they used to have together. Shiki found out that Rima had quit being a model like he did. Then they ended up walking to a nearby park together.

Thats when Shiki kissed Rima, something he'd always wanted to do. Rima was surprised but soon found herself kissing him back.

~Fate had drawn them together again. They knew that now they'd always be together. If someone had stopped and tooken a picture, it would have been the perfect picture~


End file.
